Breaking Dawn in EPOV: Chapter 1:Engaged
by team-jacob-4-ever126
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Edward was feeling during Breaking Dawn? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

I hope Bella was doing all right at home by herself. I had left her alone this weekend to go hunting with the rest of my family. I thought I let her have some time to herself before the wedding. I still can't believe that me angel said yes to me. That I was going to marry the girl of my dreams in two days. I was walking through the woods remembering the night we told her father.

* * *

As the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulled up, Bella became tense at my side and tried to hide the ring on her finger behind her back. I grabbed her arm gently and placed her hand on my leg front and center.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

"Easy for you to say." she whispered

As Charlie turned the key in the door Bella's heart rate accelerated as she stared at the door.

"Calm down Bella." I whispered

The door slammed and Bella flinched. A smile crossed my face.

"Hey, Charlie." I called completely relaxed.

"No." Bella whispered

"What?' I whispered back

"Wait till he hangs up his gun."

I laughed as I ran my hand through my tousled brown hair. Charlie came around the corner, still in his uniform, still armed. He tried not to make a face as he saw us sitting on the couch holding hands.

"Hey kids what's up?"

"We'd like to talk to you," I said "We have some good news"

Charlie's eyes went black with suspicion. I felt Bella tensed at my side and I squeezed her hand.

"Good new?" Charlie growled looking straight at Bella

"Have a seat, Dad." She said

He stared at her for five seconds then he stomped over to the recliner and sat down. He was eying me and Bella for a couple seconds. Then he sat upright in his chair. Bella had a really worried look on her face. I wasn't sure she was going to continue. I was about to open my mouth but she beat me to it.

"Don't get worked up, Dad," she said "Everything's okay."

I smiled. In my mind everything was much better than _okay_. I would have used something more like _wonderful_ or _perfect_ or _glorious_. Charlie was staring at Bella again with one eyebrow raised at her.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating." she yelled

She leaned away from his scowl, cringing into me. She wiped her hand across her forehead to remove the evidence.

'You're pregnant' Charlie exploded "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No! Of course I'm not!" She threw me a dirty look.

The question was meant for Bella, he glared at me and I saw his hand twitch toward the gun. Bella warned me that people would jump to this conclusion. Why else would people have any reason to get married at eighteen? My answer made her roll her eyes. _Love_. Charlie's face turned back to normal when he realized she was telling the truth. "Oh. sorry." he said

"Apology accepted."

There was a long pause; Bella realized that we were waiting for her to continue. She looked up at me; there was no way she was going to get the words out. I smiled at her and turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for you're blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and- by some miracle- she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

Charlie face seemed to turn a different color as he realized what we were asking him for. Charlie's eyes focused on the ring that was sitting on Bella's left hand. Bella started to get up and I squeezed her hand and murmured "Give him a minute" so low that only she could hear.

Charlie's color seemed to go back to normal. Charlie wasn't going to be difficult. He understood that I loved her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Once I knew that he wasn't going to explode on us I relaxed.

"Guess I'm not that surprised," Charlie grumbled "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough"

Bella relaxed.

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie demanded glaring at Bella

"I'm sure about Edward," she said without missing a beat. A small smile crossed my mouth.

"Getting married though? What's the rush?" he eyed her suspiciously again.

I knew what her answer was. The fact was she was getting closer to nineteen, while I stayed stuck at seventeen forever. She didn't think it was fair. It took a while for me to finally agree to change her, but I knew it would be worth it. I just wish she didn't want it so soon. I mean we were going away to school in the fall. That reminded me.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," I reminded him. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised." I shrugged

"Knew this was coming,' Charlie muttered to himself

"Dad?" Bella asked as she glanced up at me. She gave me a worried look, like she was trying to read my face but couldn't. I looked back up at Charlie watching him closely.

"Ha!" Charlie exploded. Bella jumped at the sound of his outburst. "Ha, ha, ha!"

It was funny that he thought we were actually kidding about getting married. I would never kid around about something so serious. Bella looked up at me as I pressed my lips tightly together to hold back my own laughter.

"Okay, fine," Charlie said "Get married." He laughed again and I relaxed. "But…"

"But what?" Bella demanded

"But _you_ have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours" he laughed again.

* * *

I still couldn't believe that we were getting married. Everyone was so excited trying to get together last minute details. Esme spent hours on the phone with Renee. They were going to get along great. Of course Bella was kind of stressed with all the wedding things, but I knew she was doing it all for me. I couldn't wait to see her again. Just one more day and I'd have her back in my arms. Two more days and I'd have a beautiful wife.


	2. Long Night

**SO I decided to continue with this story!**

**twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT who is helping me with this story and who did this chapter you did a great job!**

Chap 2 – Long Night

"I miss you already." Bella said, and without knowing, she unleashed the force of her eyes upon me. I caved.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…"

"Mmm."

The silence crept up again and the only individual things I could hear – from this room – were Bella's heart thudding, our ragged breath and with the sensation of our lips meeting, came the tickle of lips moulded together, unbreakable.

Although I admitted to her that her blood didn't appeal to me, I could see the disbelief in her eyes. It had died down, just a tickle in the back of my throat.

I opened my eyes and a couple seconds later Bella's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her brown. I stared at them in awe, imagining her sole, beautiful and free. But I still couldn't read her mind, and that was slightly frustrating, but I know Bella prefers it that way.

Bella pulled my face to hers once more.

I let the kiss go on before saying, "Definitely staying," a moment later.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go." Even though she said those words I could feel her hand winding into my hair and the other applying more pressure to the small of my back, I could still get out easily though – if I had wanted to. But I didn't I wanted to stay here, welded to the spot. Well, tomorrow would be one better, our wedding day. I had waited for this for months, years. I brought my hand to her face lovingly. I never wanted to let her go.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be happier to have mine behind. So there's really no point."

"True," she whispered, her face nestled into my neck.

Bella shivered so I covered her slightly more, then she sighed and started tracing the contours of my chest. My shirt was on a crumpled heap on the floor. Her fingers sent a shudder through me and I lifted her mouth to mine once more.

"Wait," she paused. Bella grabbed my shoulders weakly and hugged me; her free leg wrapped itself around my waist. No, she's not thinking…"Practice makes perfect." She said in a sweet voice, I almost couldn't resist. Almost.

I chuckled to distract myself. "Well we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?" I said trying to make a joke of it. I was nervous enough.

"But this is the dress rehearsal and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's not me for playing safe." She argues back.

I didn't answer, I just tensed up. I couldn't think straight, not with her saying things like that.

"Bella…," I whispered so my voice couldn't break.

"Don't start this again, a deal's a deal," She said.

"I don't know. It's too hard for me concentrate when you're with me like this. I-I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"Bella…"

"Shh!" she pressed her lips back to mine, without my little talent I already knew that she was thinking about our arrangement.

I kissed her back – but I was still worrying, did she want this? Was she ready? I pulled back.

"How are your feet?" I asked.

She sensed my humour, "Toasty warm."

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind." She frowned in the darkness.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" when was she going to understand I could never leave her, especially now.

"Just making sure, I don't want you to anything your not sure about."

"I'm sure about you, the rest I can live through."

"Can you? I don't mean the wedding—which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms—but afterward… what about Renée, what about Charlie?"

She sighed and hesitated. "I'll miss them."

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike."

"I'll miss my friends, too." I smiled in the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

Ugh, I hated him. I growled. Always flirting with my Bella.

She started laughing uncontrollably but then was serious. "Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I teased.

"Every woman's dream come true," Gah! She was right!

"Never changing… never moving forward."

"What does that mean?"

Well…""Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were… pregnant?"

"And he thought about shooting you," she guessed with a laugh, ""Admit it—for one second, he honestly considered it."

I recalled his thought, _"oh no, she's not…no, OH NO she is! That low life bas-"_

"What, Edward?"

"I just wish… well, I wish that he'd been right."

"Gah," she sighed.

"More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that away from you, too."

It took a while for her to answer, "I know what I'm doing."

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did we'll adopt."

"It's not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human—"

She placed her hand gently over my stone lips, it wouldn't stop me from talking but it meant she had something she wanted to say, "You are my future. Now stop. No moping or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves." I admitted

"Are your feet cold?" she asked sarcastically

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait—" _hey there Eddie boy, get down her before me and Jazzy boy drag you out! _"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."_ So Eddie, where we going? Ooh there's that strip club in Port Angeles or-_

I growled quietly, I was sure Bella couldn't hear.

_Edward don't worry, he is just joking I told him we were only going hunting._ Thank you Jasper, I felt a wave of relief wash through me.

She held me tighter then kissed me quickly before saying, "Have fun."

There was a squeal against the window—Emmett had deliberately scraped his steel nails across the glass to make a horrible, cover-your-ears noise that made humans all nervous. Bella shuddered violently._ Ha ha got you there Belly-Boo!_

Ugh what was with that stupid name? And what on Earth had made Emmett think of it? I should know, I guess.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett hissed 'scarily', "we're coming in after him!"

"Go, before they break my house." She said with a laugh.

I just rolled my eyes while she continued to laugh, slipped on my shirt and kissed the top of her head.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white." She smiled at the end.

I laughed quietly alongside her, "very convincing," I turned to the window and sprang – feeling the ground meet my feet before even a second had passed. Time to get Emmett back, I laughed silently.

Both you and Bella have pure love radiating off yourselves…Jasper 'said', but why are you laughing?

I just shook my head and thumped Emmett whilst his back was turned. He cussed, so I thumped him again.

"You'd better not make him late," Jasper jumped as I was about to, so I let him go – knowing what he was going to say was the same as I would have said.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time." Jasper soothed Bella. I heard the shuffling of her sheets moving.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled, so I kicked him into a tree. It broke in half,_ HEY! THAT ACTUALLY HURT! _I laughed at him…

"Relax; we Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

_OH YEAH! GRIZZILIES! _Emmett will be Emmett.

"Thanks, Jasper."

He winked and dropped back down to us, we set off running.

"Aww, man – why'd you tell her?" Emmett asked accusingly.

"She was worried," he shrugged. _I would have told her anyway. Just to annoy you! _

I laughed with Jasper, Emmett looked confusingly between the two of us, "What?" _Edward if you don't tell I then I will burn your piano and crash your Volvo UNTIL YOU CAN'T DRIVE IT ANYMORE!_

"I'll get a new one," I answered.

"I'll keep doing it."

"Emm…Well, Jasper was going to tell her anyway. Just to annoy you!"

"Edward!" Jasper exclaimed,

"He said he would burn my piano and destroy my Volvo! I had to," we all fell about laughing – having to stop Jasper from doubling over due to our emotions.

Once we got to the border Emmett stopped suddenly.

"How about I little bet?" He asked mischievously.

"What kind of bet?" Jasper wondered.

"Ok so we'll see who can hunt down the most." I said

"OKAY! But there has to be a forfeit, how about…OH okay – Emmett if you get the least you can't see your Jeep for a month. And Edward if you lose then we will…take away your piano."

"Fine Jasper, but if you lose then me and Emmett get to…"

"Or I'll take your motorbike!" Emmett exclaimed (check Eclipse pg 206).

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Fine, deal." We agreed.

**Thanks and review!**


End file.
